


She Said Yes

by Lafaiette



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaal is adorable and so is his mother, Love, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: Jaal’s messages to his true mother throughout his relationship with Ryder.





	

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother,

there is no need to worry about my wellbeing. If what these aliens say is true, then they come in peace and they only wish to fight the kett alongside us. 

Should they be lying, I am more than able of defending myself. Did you forget all those times I made it out alive from kett bases and camps?

The one leading these curious people, Pathfinder Ryder, claims she can interface with Remnant technology. I admit this… intrigued me greatly. Hopefully this journey will show me whether she was lying about that too or being honest.

 _I_ will be honest, mother: something deep in my heart tells me these strangers are telling the truth. I feel Ryder will help us save the Moshae and understand the vaults the Remnants left on our worlds.

Still, I will be sleeping with my rifle under my bed like I promised you.

Stars guide you,

Jaal

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

Jaal,

so is it true? The Pathfinder really saved the Moshae? Word is spreading around here on Havarl too and hope and relief are stronger than ever. I haven’t seen your other mothers smile so much since a long time.

There are also worrying rumors about this “exaltation”, but they aren’t clear and I don’t wish to think about it too much until we know more; obsessing over something we still don’t know much about can only lead to paranoia.

For now, I’m happy to hear that this Ryder was really who she claimed to be: a friend to the angara, a kind soul the stars sent to help us. I hope she is a friend to you too and that you can now rest more easily, although I’ve got the impression that this is indeed the case. In your messages, you always mention her and this Liam with great enthusiasm. I’d like to meet them and the others someday.

Stay strong and clear,

your mother Sahuna

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother, 

these aliens are kind and their hearts are strong. I can’t always understand them and their customs, but they help me whenever I am confused by their manners and words. 

I’m learning much and I admit I am also having _fun_. There is a certain easiness here on this ship, a lightness of the spirit, that cannot be felt in the Resistance barracks. Perhaps it is because these aliens never suffered under the kett invasion like we did, perhaps it is simply who they are. 

I’m not saying they aren’t professional and talented, though. They are invested in our cause - the kett are a danger to us all and they managed to hurt the Initiative too - and they never stop fighting, they never give up, no matter what our enemies throw at us. Even the Roekkar do not scare them - on the contrary, they are ready to negotiate with them, even if I warned Ryder it will be in vain.

Ryder is a brilliant leader. She doesn’t only lead, she also _asks_ and _explores_ , she _learns_ and _teaches_ in return, because that’s what her role actually is about. She is so curious about our people and even though she must think about her own, ours is also in her thoughts and, I dare say, in her heart too. I deeply respect her and trust her. 

I no longer sleep with my rifle under the bed. 

Rest easy as well, mother!

Jaal

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother,

I’m fine! Akksul only left a minor wound on my face that will heal soon!

I knew the news would have reached you immediately and I’m sorry for not sending you a message sooner, but many things have happened in the meantime and I couldn’t find the time. I apologize.

Yes, Ryder helped me deal with Akksul and save my brothers and sister. I couldn’t have done this without her. She trusted me the whole time: even when I was in danger, she remembered her promise to me and never doubted me. I am lucky to have her.

As a friend. To have her as a friend. That is what I meant.

I wish you could see her in battle, mother! The way she jumps and attacks from middair, her speed and nimbleness, her ability with tech, her great tactical mind… she dominates the battlefield, even though she often feels crushed by all her responsibilities. I know this because we talk a lot, every day, and she confided this to me. 

I also learned that her father and mother are dead and her only sibling, Scott, is in a medical induced coma. I saw the loneliness and fear in her eyes as she told me this, but also resignation mixed to hope. Such a heartwrenching mix. It hurt my heart and I do not wish her to be in such a terrible pain. Please, can we do something about this? 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Humans are not always as open and emotional as angara, but she is. She doesn’t often hide her feelings and emotions. When she does, it’s out of what Liam described as “stubborn, stupid human ‘politeness’.” I do not know why they do that, but I am happy she feels relaxed enough around me to let herself go.

A great affection for her has bloomed in my heart. I didn’t think this possible when we first tried to _shake hands_ \- that’s apparently something humans do when introducing themselves to each other -, but I have now realized that this galaxy - this cluster of stars - looks brighter with her in it. Her arrival here was, like you said, a gift from the stars.

Hopefully I’ll be able to introduce her to you soon like you asked. I must go now - I promised her I would teach her some modding tricks. She also wants me to try _hot choklate_ , which Vetra somehow acquired thanks to her contacts. 

(Human food can be a bit bland, but Ryder promised she would find something tasty for me and I cannot say no when she is so enthusiastic and her smile so wide. I’ll let you know what and how it is - maybe we can find something similar on Havarl for her? I’m sure she would like to always have a small supply of it in the pantry, instead of waiting months for Vetra to find it at insane prices on the black market.)

 

Jaal

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Did you know humans can have little marks on their skin they call “freckles”? Ryder has some on her face! They look like dotted stars. 

She also has some tiny, darker spots humans call “moles” or “beauty marks”.

The latter is exact. I think they are beautiful.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother,

here is a pic of Ryder, me, and Drack. Do you see those little clefts on her cheeks? Humans call them _dimples_! Ryder always has them when she smiles.

_[A picture has been attached: it shows Jaal, Ryder, and Drack (in this order) smiling at the camera, resting their arms on each other’s shoulders in an affectionate way. Behind them, the harsh, white, and beautiful landscape of Voeld.]_

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother,

I saw her die today and I died with her. She came back to life and I was reborn too, but a part of me kept trembling and crying. I tried to imagine the Tempest devoid of her presence and laughter and smile, my _life_ devoid of her, and an immeasurable fear took hold of me and refused to let me go.

Only when she found me later in the tech lab of the ship and talked to me as nothing had happened, brilliant and kind as always, my mind and soul were put at ease. She was there, alive, and I could live again too.

I want to hug and kiss and worship her. I believe she is interested in me just like I am interested in her, but what if I am mistaken? What if I misunderstood something? I call her ‘dearest’ and I believe we flirt with each other, but perhaps she doesn’t wish to proceed further. Perhaps she doesn’t wish to proceed, to stay with me, at all. 

I would understand that.

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

Jaal,

remember what I told you months ago? Obsessing over something we still don’t know much about can only lead to paranoia. I can feel you are deeply upset, even _haunted_ , by this situation. 

Hesitation won’t bring you anything good: tell her how you feel and you will learn if she returns your love. Only then, regardless of her answer, you will be able to keep moving forward, either with a broken heart or her own accompanying you.

This is the right time to finally introduce her to me, don’t you think?

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

You are right. I shall ask her to come with me to our house soon. 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

SHE SAID YES!

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

Now this is one of the best news I’ve heard in a very long time. I’m so happy for you! Your other mothers and your siblings are celebrating too.

Treat her well and send her all my hugs and love!

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

I found some recipes from Earth! Do you know if Ryder likes pie?

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

It’s a sweet recipe, is it not? If so, then I’m sure she will like it, she loves sweet food. 

I shall send you some of that _choklate_ I mentioned time ago! It’s a brown bar: if you melt it and use it for the dough, the taste should be good.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

I feel so lucky, mother. My life has never been so full of light and warmth. I hope I am making her happy too.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother, 

what we learned on Khi Tasira doesn’t change who we are. It doesn’t change what the angara accomplished, what they won, what they lost, what they created. Our destinies belong to us only and no creator can take that from us.

I am excited and thrilled. The future has never been so full of promises and hope before and I can finally give Ryder more than an endless cycle of war against the kett and the constant struggle to survive. 

I can give her a normal life, a life of peace and restoration, the same life all other angara can finally allow themselves to dream of. We will be able to explore together this world that has been given to us without fearing to die all the time.

I will bring her to Aya soon and ask her to take me wherever she goes. I finally found my place in the world and it is at her side.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

MOTHER I CAN’T ASK HER HOW HUMAN BABIES ARE BORN

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

I’ll ask her myself then.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

MOTHER.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

My Darling One will introduce me to her brother today! He is feeling better and the doctor said he will be able to fight again soon. Maybe he will become part of the Tempest crew. I’d love to have my brother-in-law with us!

… Do you think is it still too early to call him like that?

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

It wouldn’t be if you _finally_ asked her to marry you! 

 

* * *

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

Her brother was very happy for us! He hugged me back and patted my shoulder, thanking me. At first I couldn’t understand why, but then I realized he was referring to my relationship with Ryder.

He then grinned and asked when the marriage was. Ryder got so red I feared she was feeling sick, but fortunately she was just blushing. Her stammering was adorable.

I will ask Liam and the others how human marriage proposals work. 

 

* * *

 

**To: Jaal Ama Darav  
**

**From: Sahuna Ama Darav**

 

FINALLY! I shall inform your other mothers and the rest of the family in the meantime!

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

Mother, wait for me to ask her first!

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

I feel like I’m going to die. Is it too soon? What if I scare her? Offend her? Hurt her? I know our proposals are supposed to be steadfast and confident, but what if she thinks I am forcing her? What if it isn’t romantic enough? 

The others’ suggestions were good - I think -, but I don’t want to ruin this. We have been together for more than a year: is it enough or should I wait more? 

Liam said something about some humans preferring to wait for marriage, but why should they do that when there are no doubts about their love and their adoration for each other is strong and true?

This is the hardest battle I have ever fought. 

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

I will ask her tonight.

 

* * *

 

**To: Sahuna Ama Darav**

**From: Jaal Ama Darav**

 

SHE SAID YES!

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Jaal's emails to his mother must be the sweetest thing ever, so I tried to imagine how they would change as his relationship with Ryder grows!
> 
> It's so nice to finally write a fluffy fic that can be 100% canon. ;_;


End file.
